Sugar Baby
by miichan mch
Summary: PERINGATAN KERAS ! Tidak disarankan untuk anak di bawah umur dan HOMOPHOBIA untuk membaca. Hubungan mereka terjalin murni karena uang semata. Namun Seiring berjalannya waktu , siapa yang mengira cinta akan tumbuh dan menyapa keduanya.
1. Sugar Baby 01

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Famiy, Romance, fluff

Rating : M

Original story by Miichan

Apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan semata.

 **WARNING !**

 ***Mengandung Adegan Dewasa Yaoi dalam dosis tinggi.**

 ***Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata, mual dan muntah dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya.**

 ***Bagi yang tidak suka jangan membaca sebelum Anda terlambat.**

 ***Bagi yang sudah yakin, siap lahir batin untuk membaca, silahkan membaca dengan tenang. :v**

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata merah itu hanya mampu memandang dari kejauhan. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisinya.

Keberadaannya untuk melihat perkembangan proyek yang sedang di jalankan malah membuatnya mengetahui sebuah kebenaran yang tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya .

Dadanya terasa sesak melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Tak perlu meminta penjelasan, dirinya cukup mengerti bahwa kedua orang yang tengah bermesraan itu pastilah saling mencintai.

Tak jauh dari tempat pria itu berdiri, Seorang pria yang dipastikan merupakan rekan kerjanya, seseorang berambut pirang dengan nama Hayama Kotarou memperhatikan Atasannya yang diam sambil melihat sesuatu.

'Apa yang anak itu lakukan ?' Batin Kotarou bertanya,

Saat pandangan matanya mengarah ke objek yang sedang dilihat temannya , dirinya terbelalak tak percaya. Dua tahun menjadi Senpai Dan tujuh tahun menjadi teman Karib. Dirinya tentu kenal betul dengan dua orang yang dilihatnya.

"Ayo kembali."

Suara berat menyadarkan Kotarou dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Akashi ?

" Apa maksudmu ?"

Mengerti jika Atasannya ini sedang tidak ingin membahas topik yang sensitive, Kotarou memilih mengalah dan memberikannya waktu.

"Ah, tidak."

Akashi dan Kotarou pun masuk kedalam mobil hitam untuk kembali ke kantor.

.

.

.

Kotarou tentu khawatir, Akashi sejak tadi belum keluar dari ruangan pribadinya padahal jam pulang kantor sudah lewat jauh sekali. Dia takut Akashi akan melakukan hal yang tidak terduga. Meskipun dia tahu mantan adik kelasnya itu bukanlah orang yang berpikiran dangkal.

Dengan segala perhitungan yang ada Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kayu berukuran besar. Kemudian masuk setelah mendengar persetujuan. Sedikit bernafas lega ketika melihat Akashi ternyata sibuk dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas.

"Kau tidak pulang ?"

"Kau pulang saja duluan aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Jika dibiarkan seperti ini tidak hanya tubuhnya, jiwanya juga bisa ikut lelah, dan itu tidak baik untuk Akashi.

"Tidak baik memaksakan diri."

Kepala bersurai merah itu mendongak menatap Kotarou.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu peduli dengan urusanku."

Menghela nafas lelah menghadapi Akashi. "Sejak kau menjadi Kohaiku yang keras kepala."

.

.

.

"Kau gila.". Bentak Akashi pada Kotarou yang membawanya ke sebuah bar. Seharusnya dia sadar sejak awal mengingat peringai anak buahnya itu.

"Benar Akashi, si pirang ini memang gila, seharusnya kita pergi ke restoran mewah.."

Ucap Nebuya Eikichi, yang juga merupakan mantan senpai Akashi , sekarang bekerja sebagai kepala Bodyguard.

"Dasar gorilla ! Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya makanan saja."

"Makanan itu penting, taring imut ! Memang para pelacur itu bisa membuatmu kenyang ? "

"Jaga mulutmu !" Kotaro menarik kerah baju Nebuya. "Dan siapa yang kau panggil imut, hah ?!"

Seijuurou merasakan kepalanya semakin pening saja.

"Aku mau pergi."

"Ayolah, Akashi. Kau butuh melepaskan bebanmu."

"Di tempat seperti ini ?"

"Ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk mengibur diri."

"Itu untuk orang tak bermoral sepertimu."

"Tak apa jika tak ada yang membuatmu tertarik,tapi setidaknya kau bisa sedikit melupakan masalahmu."

Melihat ekspresi Kotarou yang begitu memohon akhirnya membuat Akashi luluh.

"Baiklah."

Kotarou tersenyum cerah.

"Bagus."

Dan mengajak Akashi masuk kedalam bar.

"Ngomong-ngomong pirang, kau harus traktir minumanku."

"Pulang saja kau !"

.

.

.

Akashi menikmati minumannya di meja bar. Walau nyatanya dia tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana seperti ini.

Dia bukanlah orang suci yang sama sekali belum pernah mengunjungi tempat sejenis. Dia pernah berkunjung ke beberapa tempat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia hanya tidak terlalu suka keramaian.

Hal-hal semacam lampu warna-warni yang berkedip-kedip, suara bising musik, bau menyengat alkohol dan kumpulan orang-orang bukanlah dunianya. Tinggal di tempat ini selama lebih dari satu jam merupakan keajaiban tersendiri yang ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa.

Dilihatnya Kotaro sudah mendapatkan orang pilihannya yang akan dia bawa untuk mengabiskan malam. Dan Nebuya Eikichi ? Meskipun saat awal dia setuju dengan Akashi, tapi nyatanya dia juga sibuk menggoda penari tiang. Dasar mereka berdua itu sama saja. Begitu ada yang menggoda sedikit saja langsung di lahap juga.

Di tempat seperti ini tentu tak sulit menemukan orang yang menjajakan dirinya. Mereka berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian agar pengunjung mau menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka tentu saja dengan harapan akhir mendapatkan uang dengan jumlah banyak.

Salah satunya kini berjalan ke arah Akashi. Melangkah dengan pasti dengan gerakan yang jelas untuk menggoda. Kemudian berhenti saat tiba di sebelah Akashi.

"Sepertinya kau butuh hiburan, tuan."

"..". Akashi memilih mengabaikan saja orang yang sedang menggodanya.

"Bagaimana kalau sedikit 'bermain' "

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Tak merasa terganggu dengan kalimat dingin Akashi si manis itu malah semakin mendekatinya. Mengalungkan tangan putihnya di leher eksekutif muda.

"Menyingkirlah, aku tak sudi di sentuh olehmu !"

Akashi dengan kasar menyingkirkan tangan yang telah lancang menyentuhnya. Dia tidak suka di sentuh oleh sembarang orang, apalagi oleh makhluk yang menurutnya sangat kotor.

Tak menyerah, serangan lanjutan di berikan. Membuat Akashi melebarkan matanya. Tadinya dia bersiap-siap akan membunuh orang tidak tahu diri yang melakukan hal itu padanya. Namun pikirannya berubah di detik berikutnya.

Rasa marah dan jijik lenyap seketika saat bibir kenyal itu dengan seenaknya menjajah bibirnya. Ciuman itu terasa manis dan menyebabkan candu. Sebenarnya benci untuk mengakui bahwa ciuman itu cukup mampu menenangkan dirinya dirinya.

Seringaian kecil tampak di bibir orang di depannya setelah melepaskan ciuman. Dia cukup tahu menghadapi orang keras kepala seperti pria di hadapannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau butuh hiburan."

Pinggang ramping seketika ditarik, Akashi mendesis tajam.

"Katakan apa maumu ?"

Wajah seketika tersenyum lebar ketika merasa berhasil mendapat tangkapan. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam denganmu."

Nada manis dan manja mengalun secara sensual. Tangan putih menyentuh wajah tampannya. Aroma manis menyapa inderanya. Meskipun bukan Alkohol namun wangi vanilla itu terasa lebih memabukkan. Sesaat Akashi tenggelam dalam tatapan sebiru samudra.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Akhirnya pertahanannya pun runtuh.

Entah sejak kapan mereka kini telah terduduk di sofa. Akashi memberikan ciuman ganas yang di sambut oleh pemuda di depannya , mengikut sertakan lidah, menghisap dan melumat mengeksploitasi setiap bagian di mulut mungil yang sejak tadi menggoda dengan rayuannya.

Melakukan ciuman dalam waktu yang lama. Jas mahal milik Akashi tampak sedikit kusut karena diremat.

Saat Tangan Akashi mulai masuk kedalam baju yang dikenakan, Sedikit heran dengan kondisi tubuh orang yang duduk dipangkuannya.

Rata. Tidak memakai bra.

Ciuman dilepaskan. Sang partner sempat heran dengan yang dilakukan si merah.

"Kau.. laki-laki ?"

Tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja ! kau pikir aku perempuan ?!" Jawabnya sedikit kesal.

"Memang."

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu ini tempat apa ?"

".." Akashi terdiam, memang Karena terlalu memikirkan perselingkuhan yang tertangkap matanya dia tidak sadar jika Kotarou mengajaknya ke bar khusus.

Tapi dia rasa bukan itu faktornya. Penampilan anak itu lah yang membuatnya mengira bahwa dia perempuan. Bibirnya merah mengkilat menggoda siapapun untuk menciumnya. Leher putih jenjang membuatnya membayangkan betapa indahnya jika di penuhi ruam-ruam merah hasil karyanya dan juga badannya yang mungil yang Akashi rasa akan sangat pas dalam rengkuhannya.

Siapapun tak akan percaya jika anak ini laki-laki.

"Pantas saja kau tidak bereaksi saat aku menggodamu, ternyata kau masih suka perempuan. "

Kecewa karena salah sasaran si manis beringsut turun dari pangkuan, namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah pergi tangannya sudah di cekal oleh Akashi.

"Tunggu ! bisa-bisanya kau pergi saat kita sejauh ini. !"

"Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan ?! bukankah kau lebih suka wanita ?"

"Aku hanya mengira kau perempuan, bukan berarti aku bilang aku tidak mau melakukannya denganmu."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Akashi pemuda itu tidak jadi pergi, membuat Akashi merasa lega.

"Baiklah.. " Jemari lentiknya di mainkan atas dada bidang dengan pola tak teratur yang mampu membuat percik api pada diri Akashi. Kemudian berbisik lirih dengan nada menggoda.

"Mau lanjut di kamar ?"

Seumur hidupnya Akashi bukanlah orang yang suka bermain dengan wanita, ini Karena Akashi sangat menghormati ibunya, tapi orang ini bukan wanita, tapi Akashi juga bukan orang yang suka dengan pria.

Namun dengan penampilan si pemuda manis yang seperti ini, tak heran jika banyak pria normal yang tidak keberatan berbelok sesekali dan kemudian memakai jasanya.

Merekapun pergi menuju hotel yang terhubung dengan bar.

Di sudut ruangan Kotarou tertawa puas. Akhirnya Akashi bertemu orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Usahanya tidak sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di hotel Akashi langsung menutup pintu kamar yang di pesannya. Menghempaskan tubuh kecil itu di baliknya. Sengaja merapatkan tubuh mereka higga tubuh mereka saling menempel. Ciuman panas kembali dilakukan. Kali ini lebih liar dan lebih dalam dari sebelumya. Kedua bibir saling menyerang tidak sabaran. Tangan Akashi meraba punggung kemudian turun meremas pantat.

Akashi menjauhkan tubuhnya, mengakhiri kecupan dengan bibir yang sudah terlihat membengkak.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk bersiap-siap." Kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Tubuhnya masih lemas akibat ciuman panas yang diberikan oleh Akashi. Menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk bersiap-siap.

Akashi telah kembali dari kamar mandi, tubuhnya hanya tertutup oleh selembar handuk di bagian bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka semua bajumu ?" Tanyanya ketika melihat keadaan orang yang akan menemani malam panasnya.

Tubuhnya hanya tertutup baju atasan berwarna putih, Sedangkan kaki putih dan jenjangnya terekspose dengan jelas. Memang terlihat erotis.

"Bukankah kalau kau yang membukanya akan lebih menyenangkan ?"

"Kau benar-benar pandai menggodaku."

Kecupan pada leher jenjang di berikan, ciumannya turun ke daerah sekitar dada itu. Kecupan, hisapan, dan gigitan kecil, berhasil mewarnai kanvas putih tersebut menjadi bidang yang penuh dengan bercak merah kissmark.

Tangan putih itu mendorong tubuh tegap Akashi hingga berbaring di ranjang.

"Sekarang nikmatilah service ku."

Kepala direndahkam ke tubuh bagian atas Akashi yang telanjang. Lidahnya terjulur, mencicipi tiap-tiap kulit putih dan meninggalkan jejak saliva di sana hingga ia berhenti pada nipple yang telah menegang itu. Menemukan bagian yang pasti mampu memberikan sensasi menyenangkan untuk lawannya, lantas melahap tonjolan berwarna kecoklatan.

Sesekali digerakkannya lidahnya memutari dan menjilat ujung tonjolan dalam mulutnya tersebut dan tentu dengan hisapan menggelitik yang Akashi rasakan. Benar saja dugaannya, meski pelan, namun ia dapat mendengar Akashi mendesahkan apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Tapi ini belum seberapa.

Merasa cukup dengan bagian dada, Kali ini kepalanya ia tepat di depan bawah Akashi.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, tangan mungilnya begitu cekatan melepaskan dengan menurunkan handuk yang di pakai Akashi. Mata biru sedikit melebar ketika melihat bagian tersembunyi Akashi yang tak pernah sekalipun ia pikir akan dilihat olehnya. Yah, kejantanan itu mencuat tegak dan keras dengan precum yang telah melumuri ujung miliknya.

Padahal sebelumnya dia mengira milik Akashi tidak akan sebesar ini karena berfikir bahwa Akashi tidak terlalu tinggi. Sementara itu Seijuurou mendengus mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran orang di hadapannya. Dia terlalu meremehkannya, lihat saja nanti Akashi akan membuatnya susah berjalan.

Kedua mata yang besar itu menatap lekat pada bagian tersebut, nafasnya semakin memberat kala membayangkan dirinya mengulum bagian berukuran cukup besar yang akan berada dalam mulutnya, memancing erangan-erangan puas dari tuan muda Seijuurou. Penis mulai digenggam, kemudian menaik-turunkan perlahan.

Akashi yang sudah tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi mengambil posisi duduk agar ia bisa melihat bagaimana mulut itu akan memanjakan miliknya di dalam mulut hangat itu. Tanpa memberikan aba-aba, tangan Seijuurou secara mengejutkan mendorong kepala si biru hingga membuat mulutnya kini telah penuh oleh kejantanannya.

"Mnghh! Nggh!"

"Benar... begitu, "

Gumaman yang tercipta memberi efek getaran ke penis Akashi. Akashi bisa mabuk kepayang jika begini terus. Akashi menahan kepala itu yang naik turun.

Mulut mungil itu menghisapi dan sesekali mengemut miliknya seperti permen. Lidah kenyalnya juga setiap menjelahi bagian lainnya. Dan gerakan kepala maju-mundur hingga ia bisa merasakan tenggorokan yang memberikan rangsangan lebih hebat.

Persetan dengan statusnya, juga janji kepada ibunya. Akashi tetaplah pria normal yang tidak tahan bila mendapat godaan kenikmatan semacam ini,. Diapun bangun dari posisi berbaring dan duduk berhadapan dengan sang partner yang menghadap nya dengan tatapan binggung.

"Aku akui kau memang pandai memuaskanku, tapi aku lebih suka mengendalikan permainan."

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesukamu, tuan.

Posisi sekarang berbalik gantian Akashi yang ada di atasnya.

Tak butuh waktu lebih dari seperdetik baginya, untuk merasakan jari Akashi menembus dirinya.

"Akhh...!" hanya erangan yang dihasilkannya, "

"Tenanglah, ..." bisiknya sembari terus menciumi tengkuk yang sudah terlumuri keringat.

"Ahhh.."

Akashi menyeringai. "Disini kah." Gumamnya begitu mengetahui letak titik kenikmatan parternya.

"Uhh... Mmhh..." suaranya habis menahan gejolak tubuh bagian bawahnya tersebut,

"Ngh.. "

Saat itu juga tangan sang eksekutif muda diwarnai cairan putih kental.

"Kau cepat juga rupanya..." Ucap Akashi dengan nada sedikit mengejek lalu mengeluarkan jemarinya dan meraih wajah manis itu hendak memberikan ciuman.

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut imut,. "Ini juga gara-gara dirimu," lalu menyambut ciuman basah yang diberikan pemuda berambut merah itu. Kedua tangannya mulai di lingkarkan pada bahu Akashi.

"AKH! "

Jeritnya ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda asing berukuran besar yang merangsek masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa...?" Akashipun pun menghentikan sejenak pergerakannya menembus tubuh lawan mainnya.

"Ngh..." berusaha bernafas dengan teratur, "...tidak apa... Lanjutkan saja... !" rajuknya sembari mengubur wajahnya dalam dada sang emperor berusaha melupakan rasa sakit. Meski ini bukanlah pengalaman pertama, tapi dia tetap merasakan kesakitan ketika hendak melakukan penyatuan.

Akashi menarik ujung bibirnya, lalu mengecup kulit kepala yang tertutup helaian rambut biru tersebut, "... tahanlah..."

Semakin batangnya menerobos liang kecil , semakin sakit yang rasakan oleh, Akashi pun menahan nafas, berusaha tenang, meskipun jika mau dia bisa saja langsung memasukkannya sekali hentak, tapi di juga tidak tega jika orang itu kesakitan.

"Sakit kah?" tanya-nya saat seluruh kejantanannya sudah berada dalam tubuh parternya.

Pemuda bishie ini hanya menggeleng pelan,

"Sedikit..." Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah orang di atasnya, "...kumohon... bergeraklah..."

Akashi memulai pergerakannya secara perlahan, dan menghasilkan desahan pelan nan bergairah dari pemuda yang diatapinya. Ia mulai merasakan jemari partnernya yang tak lagi mencengkram punggungnya erat, Ia mulai terbiasa dengan ritme pergerakannya dan rasa sakitnya sudah tergantikan oleh nikmat.

" Memohonlah, ," Bisiknya sambil menyeringai setelah melihat mimik wajah yang sudah berantakkan memerah, menahan sakit, sekaligus menggambarkan nikmat.

"Ngh... " usahanya memintal perkataan ditengah hujaman , "... kumohon... ... AKH!"

Desahan yang terdengar bersamaan saat Akashi tepat mengenai sweet-spot yang berhasil membuat partnernya itu keluat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kamar yang dingin karena AC, menjadi hangat penuh gairah dengan diwarnai desahan-desahan dua insan yang tengah menuntaskan hasrat mereka.

"Ahhh... cepat! Lebih... cepat...! Ahh... hhh..." Pintanya, mencengkram kembali dan menggali kuku-kukunya dalam punggung putih itu yang menyebabkan sang pewaris Akashi Corp itu berjengit menahan perih.

"Akashi mengherankan rendah saat merasakan dinding yang melingkupi kejantanannya itu mulai sempit dan menjadi sangat panas.

"Akh... ... Ke... keluarkan saja ..!"

Desahnya saat merasakan klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya, .

Akashipum pun ikut mengerang, seiring menghamburnya cairan putih miliknya dalam lubang kemerahaan .

Akashi berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ditarik miliknya yang masih menancap dalam tubuh parternya. Masih tampak olehnya cairan putih tersebut diujung 'batang'nya.

Akashi membaringkan tubuhnya, meletakkan di atas mata, membiarkan sejenak bernaung dalam pandangan gelap.

Janji kepada sang ibu untuk menghargai kekasihnya terlupakan. Tapi anehnya dia tidak menyesal sedikitpun. Lagipula jika dipikir-pikir dialah korbannya.

.

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi ketika Akashi bangun begitu mendengar suara air shower yang menyala. Ternyata sang partner yang menemani malamnya telah bangun.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang bisa bangun pagi."

"Aku harus pulang setelah ini." ucapnya sambil membetulkan kancing bajunya.

Akashi pun bangkit dari ranjang kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa kau suka kopi ? Aku buatkan untukmu."

Ucap si pemuda itu pada Akashi yang telah selesai dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut bathrobe. Akashipun menerima dengan senang hati.

"Terimakasih."

Mereka memesan makanan, melalui jasa _room service_ masih ada sekitar dua jam sebelum waktu _check out._ Melewati pagi dengan , ayam goreng saus _Belgia_ dan _waffle_.

"Siapa namamu.". Tanya Akashi pada orang yang telah melewati malam panas bersamanya. Karena terlalu terbawa suasana mereka bahkan belum sempat mengetahui nama masing-masing .

"Kau bisa memanggilku Tetsuya,"

"Tetsuya ?" Tanyanya mengulang. Si biru muda mengangguk.

" Nama yang bagus. Kau bisa memanggilku Seijuurou. Kalau begitu." Jawabnya seraya meminum kopinya dengan elegan.

"Baiklah, Seijuurou-kun."

"Saat melihat penampilanmu, aku kira kau masih bocah ingusan, ternyata aku salah."

"Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, Jangan menilai rasa dari kemasannya. "

"Kau harus selalu memikirkan hal itu."

Akashi tersenyum, merasa terhibur dengan perkataan Tetsuya. Orang yang menarik. Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ya, kau benar."

Akashi mengambil sebuah benda dari saku jasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Tetsuya.

"Ini adalah bayaranmu. "

Akhirnya yang ditunggupun tiba. Mata biru Tetsuya membulat sempurna ketika melihat jumlah angka yang tertulis di kertas yang dapat dia tukarkaan dengan sejumlah uang di genggaman, beberapa kali mengedipkan mata takut jika salah menghitung jumlah angka nol yang tertulis di sana "

"Ini.. Banyak sekali." Tetsuya berujar tak percaya.

"Anggap saja karena pelayananmu memuaskan."

Senyum indah terbit dari wajah yang selalu datar.

"Terimakasih banyak tuan. Baiklah, aku harus pergi."

Sebelum pergi Tetsuya sempat mengecup singkat bibir Akashi.

Pria berambut merah itu memandang punggung kecil yang mulai menjauh. Satu hal yang Seijuurou sadari, Tetsuya membuatnya melupakan masalah yang sedang dialaminya.

Bersambung.

Aaaaaaa Saya gk berani baca ulang . Maaf kalau ada typo dan kata yang hilang ya..hehehe


	2. Sugar Baby 02

**Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi .**

 **Warning !**

 **YAOI**

 **Adult Story.**

 **AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Shinjuku_ adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Ada banyak tempat hiburan seperti bar atau tempat minum yang dibuka hingga hingga pagi menjelang. Bahkan ada yang 24 jam.

 _Ageha Bar and Nighclub._ Itulah yang tertulis di bagian bangunan dengan tiga lantai . Adalah salah satu bar terbaik yang ada di distrik nomor dua Shinjuku. Bar kecil, dengan dekorasi bersih dan elegan.

Bisa dibilang, ini adalah salah satu ikon populer kehidupan malam, khususnya di kalangan usia muda dan eksekutif profesional muda. Di balik tampilannya yang terlihat kalem, tempat ini sebenarnya adalah salah satu bar yang cukup berbahaya, karena di sini banyak makanan dan minuman enak yang dapat dicoba sembari menari mengikuti irama musik dansa yang ada. Jangan lupakan juga kalau di sini menyelenggarakan berbagai macam aktivitas yang dapat membuat siapapun tidak sanggup menolak pesona kehidupan malamnya. Hanya orang yang berani membayar mahal kebanyakan kalangan atas yang bisa menikmati pelayanan kelas satu. Apalagi jika ingin menikmati 'service lebih' mengingat bar ini juga menyediakan penghibur dengan penampilan menawan.

Lantai 1 adalah tempat dilaksanakannya aktifitas utama. Seperti memesan minuman dan sekedar berdiam sambil melihat pertunjukan penari tiang dan juga lantai dansa. Sementara itu di lantai 2 terdapat meja biliar dan area bersantai, dan lantai 3 terdapat ruang karaoke dan hotel. Pemilik tempat ini adalah mantan penghibur kelas atas yang terkenal di masanya, kini orang sudah beralih profesi menjadi pemilik tempat usaha hiburan malam yang populer orang itu di ketahui bernama Mibuchi Reo.

"Tet-chan !"

Mibuchi langsung memberi Tetsuya pelukan ketika mengetahui anak itu sudah sampai di bar miliknya, seperti seorang kakak yang bertemu adik kesayangannya. Bagi Tetsuya ini tak lebih karena dia adalah aset utama penyumbang pemasukan terbanyak untuk usahanya . Tetsuya duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja bar.

"Reo-nee, Apa aku bisa minta Vanilla Milkshake ?"

"Tunggu sebentar " Mibuchi memanggil salah satu karyawan dan memintanya membuatkan minuman yang dia minta.

"Padahal Banyak minuman Enak tapi kau selalu Minta minuman itu."

"Aku tidak suka minuman Alkohol , kau tau itu."

"Ha'i, Ha'i, lagipula kau harus berhati-hati kalau kau mabuk bisa di manfaatkan para makhluk buas di itu." Ucap Mibuchi menasehati Menyerahkan gelas Vanilla Milkshake yang dipesan Tetsuya.

Baru di bicarakan kini seseorang Terlihat berjalan ke arah Tetsuya. Dilihat dari penampilannya orang itu adalah seorang pekerja kantoran dengan jabatan tidak terlalu tinggi. Tipe orang yang punya uang pas-pasan tapi memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke tempat ini.

"Hai manis." Kata pria berambut hitam itu menyapa.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban seraya meminum minumannya dengan anggun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang berdua."

Tangan pria itu mencoba merangkul pundak yang terlapisi baju berbahan katun berlengan pendek dengan warna merah. Dan celana jeans hitam panjang. Namun dengan halus Tetsuya menyingkirkannya .

"Satu mobil untuk kencan dan satu rumah untuk pelayanan ranjang kalau hanya menemani minum seratus juta ."

"Apa kau berusaha memerasku !?"

Orang itu sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya . Sementara Tetsuya masih terlihat tenang. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi tipe pelanggan yang terlalu meremehkan seperti ini.

"Itu adalah harga standar tuan biaya tambahan bisa terjadi kapanpun."

Mendengar kalimat itu pria itu langsung pergi tak ketinggalan mengeluarkan kalimat umpatan dan yang terjadi setelahnya security mengusirnya karena mengganggu kenyamanan .

"Kau kejam seperti biasa ya Tet-chan." Ujar Mibuchi menatap prihatin pria yang baru di tolak Tetsuya .

"Jelas dia tidak punya banyak uang, itu bukan tipeku."

"Hey Tet-chan, kau lihat pria pirang di sana ?"

Jari telunjuk Mibuchi menunjuk ke arah seseorang.

"Yang pirang itu ?"

Tanya Tetsuya saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang duduk di Kursi VIP. Reo pun mengangguk.

"Dari tadi dia terus melihatmu, menurut informasi dia adalah petinggi perusahaan dari Amerika, namanya Mr Nash Gold Junior, kenapa kau tidak mencoba dekati dia ?".

Tetsuya melihatnya, laki-laki pirang bertubuh besar terlihat tato di bagian samping tubuhnya. Terus menatapnya penuh minat. Insting Mibuchi dan Tetsuya sama-sama kuatnya dalam mengendus sumber uang. Dan mereka tahu bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang tak segan membayar berapapun untuk hal yang diinginkan.

Tetsuyapun berjalan dengan langkah menggoda menuju pria yang telah menunggunya. Tanpa ragu langsung mengambil duduk di sebelah pria pirang itu, setelah terlibat pembicaraan singkat Nash langsung membawa tubuh kecil ke pangkuan. Tetsuya tampak tak keberatan ketika tangan besar menyusup masuk kedalam baju yang dia kenakan. Nash membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tetsuya dan di balas dengan anggukan.

Sepertinya kesepakatan sudah di dapat.

Reo Tersenyum dengan bangga karena Tetsuya tak pernah gagal untuk mendapatkan tangkapan besar. Kantongnya akan bertambah tebal setelah ini.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya . Akhir bulan adalah saat tersibuk untuk perusaahan . Karena saat akhir bulan adalah saat untuk memeriksa laporan bulanan

sebagai tolok ukur apakah sebuah perusahaan termasuk perusahaan yang bisa bertahan untuk jangka waktu yang lama atau tidak. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Akashi langsung memerintahkan orang itu masuk . Ternyata dia adalah Kotarou.

"Ini adalah laporan keuangan bulan ini."

Kotarou meyerahkan map merah yang berisi laporan keuangan.

"Terimakasih."

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat setelah pulang nanti ?"

"Kau tahu kita sedang banyak pekerjaan berhentilah membuang waktu untuk hal tidak berguna ."

Kotarou menghela nafas melihat Akashi, hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar Atasan dan bawahan. Di luar kantor adalah mereka adalah teman dekat . Dia sedikit prihatin setiap melihat Akashi terlalu memaksakan diri dalam pekerjaannya .

"Atau kau mau pergi ke tempat itu lagi ?"

"Tidak."

Jawabnya dengan Tegas. Akashi bukanlah penyuka dunia malam. Dia tidak suka suara bising dan menyaksikan kumpulan orang yang tidak punya moral. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia juga mendapat pelayanan yang tidak terduga di tempat itu dan jujur Akashi menikmatinya

"Tapi kulihat dia berhasil menghiburmu." Ucap Kotarou menggoda Akashi.

"Siapa ?"

"Aku melihat kalian saat keluar dari bar dan menuju hotel ?"

"Daripada kau mengatakan kalimat tidak berguna itu, lebih baik kau gunakan mulutmu untuk presentasi saat rapat nanti."

Kotaro mendengus. Bosnya ini pintar sekali mengalihkan perhatian.

"Masalahmu sudah kau selesaikan.?"

"Untuk apa memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai."

"Tapi.."

"Akan kuselesaikan saat bertemu dengannya."

Pria pirang itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Yah.. Terserah, Lagipula itu urusanmu sih."

Setelah itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang atasan.

Saat Akashi sedang sibuk melihat laporan perusahaannya ponsel merahnya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Seijuurou menoleh ke kanan dan meraih Smartphone tampaklah Pesan dari ayahnya untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun perusahaan Kolega terdekat mereka. Jika boleh jujur dia enggan untuk menghadirinya .

.

.

.

Suasana pesta yang di gelar di rumah pribadi salah satu konglomerat negri itu terasa sangat ramai. Semua berlomba-lomba menunjukkan penampilan maksimalnya. Pakaian mewah dari brand dunia. Makeup tebal seperti badut bagi para wanita. Hingga aroma parfum menyengat yang dapat menyebabkan kepala pusing. Sementara bagi para pria berusia matang mereka menggunakan kesempatan ini menggunakan kemampuan merayu mereka berharap dapat menjalin kerjasama untuk kepentingan perusahaan mereka sendiri.

Dan Akashi sangat idak menyukai itu. Semua keakraban itu hanya topeng. Mereka hanya bersandiwara.

Akashi Seijuurou datang dengan setelan jas hitamnya membuat ketampanannya semakin terlihat.

Sudah pasti menarik perhatian bagi kaum submisive yang melihatnya. Para ibu berusaha mengenalkan anak mereka berharap bisa menjadikannya menantu. Namun mereka hanya bisa gigit jari karena pria tampan incaran mereka telah terikat hubungan serius dengan seorang wanita.

Acara ini selain untuk merayakan ulang tahun perusahaan juga untuk merayakan keberhasilan si anak sulung dalam membuka bisnisnya dalam bidang fashion.

Dia adalah apa yang di sebut dengan kesempurnaan untuk seorang wanita. Wajah cantik, otak cerdas dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

Gaun dengan warna biru tegas yang dikenakan membuatnya terlihat anggun dengan detail berupa bunga – bunga dari atas ke bawah serta kehadiran kain transparan di bagian bawah. Rambut coklat sebahunya dia biarkan tergerai dengan indahnya .

Seorang pendamping yang sesuai untuk Akashi Seijuurou tentunya.

Megumi Sugawara.

"Seijuurou-kun."

Ucapnya saat melihat Akashi , menampilkan senyum cantiknya dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Akashi. Membuat semua yang melihat mereka iri dengan interaksi mereka berdua. Sementara sang pria hanya tersenyum datar.

"Kau sudah lama datang ?"

"Tidak juga, aku baru selesai berbicara dengan ayahmu .

"Selamat atas di suksesnya bisnismu."

Disamping Akashi terdapat seseorang yang membawakan sebuah hadiah. Dan Megumipun menerimanya dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Terima kasih"

"Bisa kita bicara berdua ?"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau di sana ?"

Akashi mengangguk menyetujui.

Sebelum pergi Megumi memanggil salah seorang pelayan untuk membawa hadiah dari Akashi .

"Tolong bawa ini."

"Baik Nona."

Jawab sang butler sambil menerima paperbag mahal milik majikannya.

Mereka kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat pesta menuju kursi berbahan besi berwarna putih yang ada di taman belakang .

"Apa kau mau ku ambilkan kue ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin makan makanan manis."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

Akashi sangat tidak suka sikap pura-pura yang dilakukan wanita itu. Seolah dia adalah orang bodoh yang mudah dibohongi.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi , aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Awalnya Megumi tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Akashi namun melihat tatapan itu seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Megumipun paham.

Wajah yang tadinya terlihat ceria kini berubah menjadi serius.

"Ya, benar aku berkencan dengan Shuuzou."

"Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kau kencani selain sepupuku ? Tidak kreatif sekali ."

Wanita itu hanya diam sambil menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan tangannya . Tidak ada yang namanya kesempurnaan . Selama ini orang hanya melihat keadaan luarnya saja tanpa mengetahui cerita mereka yang sebenarnya. Meskipun memiliki wajah rupawan dan karir cemerlang

belum tentu merasakan kebahagiaan. Dan itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang .

"Karena hanya Shuzou yang selalu ada saat aku butuhkan."

"Siapa yang tahan jika tunangannya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, tidak pernah ada waktu untukku."

Terlihat jelas bahwa bahwa nada bicara itu sedang menyindir Seijuurou. Tapi itu tidak dapat menggoyahkan sang calon pemimpin perusahaan Akashi.

"Baru tunangan saja kau sudah mengeluh, bagaimana nanti kalau menikah ?"

"Kalau begitu kita akhiri saja, aku tidak bisa bertahan denganmu."

Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Jika memang itu yang kau inginkan aku tidak akan menahanmu."

Seijuurou bangkit dari kursinya . Bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat acara.

" Aku biarkan kau yang mengatakan pada mereka agar pertunangan ini di hentikan."

Setelah itu Seijuurou pergi meninggalkan wanita cantik itu seorang diri. Tanpa menyadari air mata yang meluncur jatuh karena perkataannya.

.

.

.

Akashi meyetir sendiri mobilnya saat pulang dari pesta keluarga Sugawara. Dia tidak menyangka akan di selingkuhi karena masalah yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting. Selain masalah hubungannya pikirannya tentang perusahaan juga tak kalah membuat kepalanya sakit. Sepertinya apa yang Di katakan Kotarou benar bahwa dia hanya butuh istrirahat . Di saat seperti ini dia teringat dengan anak yang menemaninya Minggu lalu. Dia ingat pikirannya kembali menjadi ringan andai saja dia tidak perlu bertemu lagi dengan Megumi .

Seperti semesta tahu akan apa yang dia butuhkan dia melihat anak itu duduk sendirian sedang menunggu bis di halte .

Seijuurou pun memutuskan menepikan mobilnya tepat di depan pemuda biru itu.

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan ?"

Mata biru itu sedikit melebar melihat siapa yang menawarinya tumpangan.

"Kau .. Seijuurou-kun ?"

"Masuklah."

Tetsuya mengangguk kemudian masuk kedalam mobil Akashi.

"Kenapa ?"

Tanya Akashi merasa heran karena Tetsuya menatapnya .

"Tidak biasanya ada pelanggan yang memberiku tumpangan."

"Apa kau mau pergi ke bar ?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku libur."

"Kau punya hari libur juga ?" Tanyanya jenaka.

"Tentu saja ! Kau pikir melayani pelanggan itu tidak capek ?! Tapi kalau kau memberi uang lebih aku bisa ambil lembur."

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau istirahat." Kemudian menyeringai "Karena besok kau harus menyiapkan tenaga lebih untuk menghiburku."

Mendengar kalimat itu seketika membuat Tetsuya tersentak. Tipe pelanggan seperti Akashi adalah pelanggan yang tidak akan puas hanya dengan satu dua kali permainan. Dia akan meminta bayaran tiga hingga empat kali lipat nanti.

Selama perjalanan tidak banyak pembicaraan Terjadi . Percakapan mereka hanya berasal dari Tetsuya yang memberi tahu arah jalan menuju rumahnya. Setelah itu Akashi fokus menyetir.

"Kita berhenti di sini saja."

"Apa sudah sampai di rumahmu ?"

Akashi bertanya saat yang dia lihat hanyalah jalan raya yang terdapat sebuah gang .

"Belum , tapi di sini saja sudah cukup lagipula sudah dekat."

"Besok kau langsung ke Apartemenku saja aku akan memberitahumu lewat chat nanti."

Tutur Akashi menyampaikan perintahnya saat Tetsuya melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Baiklah Terima Kasih tumpangannya."

Sebelum keluar dari mobil Tetsuya mencium pipi Akashi.

"Sampai besok ."

Tukasnya dengan senyumnya tak lupa mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Akashi Hanya terdiam menyaksikan kepergian Tetsuya. Bahkan dengan Megumi yang berstatus tunangannya saja dia tidak pernah terlibat interaksi intim seperti ini.

Orang seperti Tetsuya memang mengerikan.

TBC

Maaf yaa kalau ada yang kurang nyaman dengan karakter Tetsuya di sini. Saya sudah mencoba bikin sehalus mungkin tapi rasanya kurang maksimal. Sekali2 Tetsuya nakal gapapa lah XD

Saya tidak menggunakan Momoi sebagai tunangan Akashi karena imege Momoi dalam benak saya adalah Fans nomer satu Tetsuya, jadi mana tega dia menyakiti Tetsuya XD

Sebelum lanjut ke chapter berikutnya saya ingin mengatakan bahwa ff ini akan menggunakan metode sedikit cerita banyak ANU :V

Jadi saya himbau untuk adek-adek yang masih di bawah umur atau anak baik-baik yang otaknya masih polos dan belum terkontaminasi virus Anu (?) untuk meninggalkan area ini. :)

Tapi jika masih nekat Saya tidak mau di salahkan atas tercemarnya otak kalian akibat membaca cerita saya. Walaupun sebenarnya saya tidak percaya ada reader yang benar-benar masih polos . Pasti kalian sering baca cerita Anu di luar sana.

Ngaku aja :p

Ya udah Sampai Jumpa. XD /


	3. Sugar Baby 03

**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Rating : M**

 **WARNIG !**

 *** Mengandung Adegan dewasa YAOI.**

 ***Jika tidak suka silahkan menyingkir sebelum menyesal.**

 ***Saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika anda merasa sakit mata, mual dan badan gemetar karena membaca cerita saya. Karena sudah banyak peringatan sebelumnya. :P**

 ***Apabila sudah siap mental, lahir dan batin silahkan membaca dengan tenang :V**

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah di sepakati di hari sebelumnya Tetsuya datang ke Apartemen Akashi pada jam pulang kantor. Tempatnya terletak di bagian paling Atas di sebuah kawasan elit di pusat Kota.

Karena tak mendapatkan respon setelah beberapa kali menekan bel Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menelphone Akashi.

"Seijuurou-kun aku sudah sampai di Apartemenmu ."

"Maaf Tetsuya sepertinya aku akan sedikit Terlambat kau bisa masuk duluan, akan ku beritahu kodenya. "

"Kau yakin ?"

Tetsuya menekan kombinasi tombol sesuai dengan yang di katakan Akashi. Begitu pintu Terbuka tampak lah sebuah ruangan super luas dengan perabotan yang bernilai mahal dengan desain yang sangat mewah dan memukau. Selain bagian dalamnya yang luas, warna cat yang ada pun melambangkan kemewahan, yakni emas dan perak. Dindingnya sebagian besar bermaterial kaca, membuat interiornya terkesan semakin luas.

'ini luar biasa'

Batin Tetsuya saat memasuki Apartemen Akashi. Perabotan yang serba elegan serta taburan kristal-kristal nan mewah di sana-sini membuat hunian ini semakin mempesona. _Chandelier_ berbahan kristal di ruang tamu atau kamar tidur untuk menambah kesan bak istana. Dia tahu bahwa Akashi adalah orang kaya, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan Sekaya ini.

Puas berkeliling Tetsuya duduk di sofa merah berbahan kulit berharga mahal yang sangat empuk. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sambil menunggu Tetsuya memilih untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah dapur . Dia yakin Akashi tidak keberatan jika Tetsuya meminjam kamar mandinya. Pelayanan maksimal adalah prioritas utama dalam melayani pelanggan . Itulah prinsip Tetsuya dalam melayani orang yang membutuhkan jasanya.

Sudah satu jam termasuk acara mandi dia menunggu tapi Akashi belum datang juga. Di saat seperti ini perutnya berbunyi karena lapar.

"Lapar."

Tetsuya memegangi perutnya. Jika diingat dia belum sempat memakan apapun sebelum kesini. Terlalu jauh jika harus keluar lagi untuk mencari makanan. Apartemen ini tingginya enam puluh lantai dan dia ada di bagian teratasnya. Pesan deliverypun tak ada bedanya.

Tetsuya melihat kulkas besar seukuran lemari kemudian membukanya .

"Apa dia punya makanan ?"

Memang terlihat kurang sopan tapi rasa laparnya sudah tidak dapat ditahan. Lagipula ini salah Akashi yang menyuruhnya menunggu.

Tetsuya menatap kecewa karena isi kulkas besar itu hanya ada minuman kesehatan dan beberapa bir.

"Percuma punya kulkas besar tapi tidak ada makanan , apa dia tidak pernah makan dirumah ?"

Gerutu Tetsuya saat melihat isi lemari es Akashi. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada bunkusan berupa tahu putih salah satu sudut lemari es. Dan Tetsuyapun mengambilnya.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa aku buat dengan tahu ini , meskipun aku tidak tahu kenapa dia hanya menyimpan tofu."

Akashi masuk ke Apartemennya akhirnya dia bisa pulang dari meeting menyebalkan yang membuatnya tertahan lebih lama di kantor. Rambutnya sudah terlihat berantakan Pakaian yang dikenakan Akashi berupa jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja merah, dua kancing kemeja bagian atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Tampak berantakan setelah pulang kantor .

Akashi merasa heran kenapa tiba-tiba Apartemennya terdapat aroma harum dari masakan . Dia langsung masuk untuk mencari sumber aroma hingga saat sampai di ruang makan dia melihat Tetsuya masih sibuk menata mangkuk yang berisi makanan . Benar juga , dia yang menyuruh Tetsuya datang kesini.

Kedua mata merah itu melihat intens dari atas sampai bawah. Tetsuya dengan atasan kaos abu-abu dan celana pendekdi atas paha berwarna merah yang memamerkan kaki putih jenjangnya terlihat begitu mengundang .

"Maaf kalau aku lancang , tapi aku sangat lapar dan kau juga lama sekali , jadi aku mengambil bahan makanan di kulkasmu. "

"Tidak masalah."

"Tapi di sini hanya ada tofu dan telur juga sedikit nasi, sekarang sudah musim gugur dan udara di luar juga sedikit dingin jadi sup tofu akan membuat tubuhmu merasa hangat, aku juga membuatkan intukmu."

Bahan makanan itu bukan Akashi yang membelinya tapi dibawa oleh Kotarou yang khawatir jika Akashi kekurangan makanan. Kadang Akashi berfikir temannya itu berlebihan . Untuk orang seperti dia pesan delivery dan makan di restaurant mewah bukanlah hal yang susah.

"Kau makan dulu atau mandi dulu ?"

Tanya Tetsuya sekali lagi. Akashipun melihat hidangan yang sudah tertata di atas meja.

Karena Aroma yang di hasilkan oleh sup itu terlalu menggoda Akashi memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu .

"Aku rasa aku ingin makan dulu saja."

"Kalau begitu duduklah."

Setelah meletakkan jas kerja dan tasnya Seijuurou langsung menuju meja makan . Setelah mengerjakan lembur, Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan tak dipungkiri perutnya pun terasa lapar.

Tak masakan Tetsuya sangat enak . Meskipun hanya masakan rumahan tapi rasanya begitu memanjakan ada satu rasa yang begitu familiar , membuatnya menjadi teringat sesuatu tentang kenangan masa kecilnya bersama sang ibu.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Terima kasih makanannya."

Ucap Akashi setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya .

Selagi menunggu Akashi mandi Tetsuya membereskan piring sisa makanan.

Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe berwarna merah maron yang menutupi tubuhnya . Sementara Tetsuya duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. Akashi sempat berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan minuman dan mengambil salah satunya.

"Kau mau _Wine_ ?"

"Boleh." Tetsuya tentu antusias ingin merasakan rasa minuman mahal milik Akashi. Sedikit minuman beralkohol masih bisa ditoleransi olehnya.

"Kita minum dulu agar tidak terlalu tegang."

Akashi menuangkan cairan ke dalam gelas gelas bundar bertangkai ramping.

Bibir merah muda didekatkan pada gelas untuk mencicipi rasa dari minuman berwarna merah.

 _Château Bélair Monange tahun_ 2008\. Jenis _Red Wine._ Terbuat dari anggur _Merlot, Cabernet Franc._

Berasal dari _St. Emilion, Bordeaux, France._ Dengan kadar Alkohol 13,5 %.

Wine ini memiliki rasa aroma arang, batu-batuan, licorice, cherry. Terasa agak kental. Mengandung rasa licorice, kapur, plum dan coklat. Lembut di lidah dengan after taste menyegarkan dan terasa lama di lidah.

Tetsuya meletakkan gelasnya setelah cairan merah habis tak bersisa di atas meja, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil duduk dipangkuan Akashi dengan wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Akashi yang masih meminum _Wine_ nya sebenarnya sedikit terkejut tapi tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu. Dia membiarkan saja Tetsuya sembari melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Tangan putih mengelus wajah Tampan di hadapannya.

"Jadi apa tuan muda sedang ada masalah ?

Pria merah itu meletakkan gelasnya lalu menatap Tetsuya.

"Ya, aku sedang stress akhir-akhir ini."

Akashi langsung melumat habis bibir nya dengan ganas, Tetsuya tentu tak mau kalah memberikan perlawanan namun tentu saja Akashi pemenangnya , lidah nya turun menyapu permukaan kulit nya yang halus, Kemudian mengecupi seluruh wajah Tetsuya , terutama bagian mata nya, ia bersumpah bahwa mata ini sangat indah, inilah yang menyebabkan Tetsuya menjadi terlihat cantik.

Tetsuya melenguh merasakan puting nya yang disesap, secara bergantian kanan lalu kiri. Memainkan ujung puting nya dengan gemas, Tetsuya berulangkali meremas rambut Seijuurou, ia merasa geli sekaligus enak.

"Nghh..Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap Tetsuya."

"Disini kurang leluasa , ayo pindah ke kamar."

"Hmm."

Akashi menampakkan seringaian nya, lalu menggendong Tetsuya menuju kamar.

Setelah membaringkan Tetsuya ia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, melukis bercak keunguan di sekitar leher dan dada si pemuda biru. Setelah sebelumnya melucuti pakaian mereka.

Tetsuya mendesis, kenikmatan ini tak dapat ia tolak, dapat ia rasakan penis nya sebentar lagi akan menegak,

sial! Laki-laki ini membuatnya kacau.

Seijuurou mengulum cuping telinga kiri Tetsuya , disana adalah bagian sensitif yang sukses membuat Tetsuya mendesah. Tak tahan, ia akhirnya menarik kepala Akashi dan menyatukan kedua nya dalam pangutan bibir. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat liar, berulangkali mengganti posisi atas dan bawah, saling merasakan saliva yang dicampur, membelit lidah serta mengabsen tiap deretan gigi. Kedua nya bagai tak ingin kalah dan dalam posisi yang sejajar.

Seijuurou menghentikan pangutannya, dapat ia lihat bibir Tetsuya membengkak dengan wajah memerah akibat menahan napas tadi.

'Manis sekaligus erotis.'

Seijuurou lalu tersenyum menyerigai, membelai rambut biru muda dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahinya nya, ia mengecup bibir ranum Tetsuya, membuatnya terpaku, kenapa perlakuan Seijuurou lembut sekali padanya?

Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih yang melakukan hal ini karena kebutuhan dan kesenangan semata, tapi mengapa?

Tetsuya mengusap pipi Seijuurou, menatap kedalam manik merahnya nya, mengamati betapa tampan nya Seijuurou disaat seperti ini,

"Kau sangat tampan tuan."

"Apa kau baru menyadarinya. ?"

Sejujurnya Ia juga menikmati acara mengamati wajah cantik dihadapannya.

Seijuurou melanjutkan kegiatannya turun kebawah menjilati area sekitar selangkangan Tetsuya. Lagi-lagi diatas sana Tetsuya mendesah, ia menggumamkan nama Seijuurou beberapa kali.

"Ngahh..Sei-kunnh.."

Bahkan suaranya terdengar hingga tidak bisa menyelesaikan pangggilannya untuk Akashi.

Tetsuya tidak kuat lagi, ia mengeluarkan cairannya dimulut

Seijuurou dan itu telan olehnya.

Setelah mengatur napas, Tetsuya bagkit. Membuat Seijuurou mengerutkan dahinya, Tetsuya terduduk lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Seijuurou, menjilati lehernya, semakin turun ke pusar lalu berhenti di penis Seijuurou yang juga menegang. Ia mengulum penis itu dan memijat buah zakar nya, diatas sana Seijuurou memejam, meraskaan betapa hangat nya mulut mungil yang memanjakan miliknya dibawah sana.

Tetsuya memaju mundurkan mulutnya, Setelah dirasa penis Seijuurou menegang dengan sempurna, Tetsuya menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia mengkode Akashi lalu menungging tepat dihadapannya,

Posisi 69.

Seijuurou yang melihat pemandangan ini meneguk ludah nya kasar.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dipantat Tetsuya, menjilati area kemerahan tersebut yang berusaha menggoda partnernya , didepan sana Tetsuya mendesah, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dia ingin segera menuju inti permainan

"Sei-kuuhn...cepat lakukan..ahh"

Akashi menyerigai, ia menjauhkan wajah dari pantat Tetsuya namun berganti dengan ia meremas kuat belahan pantat Tetsuya sambil mempersiapkan miliknya nya segera memasuki lubang sempit tersebut.

Dengan cepat Akashi merubah posisi mereka dengan Tetsuya yang berada di bawahnya .

Seijuurou dengan hati-hati menusukkan miliknya kedalam tubuh bawah Tetsuya didepan sana Tetsuya memejam erat, merasakan sakit sekaligus panas yang menjadi satu, ia mendesah untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Tahan sebentar, "

Setelah merasakan miliknya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang Tetsuya, ia menggerakkan perlahan pinggulnya, mencari-cari letak sweetspot pasangannya, dan ketika mendapatkannya, Tetsuya langsung mendesah sejadi-jadinya, hal itu membuat Akashi menjadi bersemangat menghabisi lelaki cantik ini.

"Ahngg..Seijuurou -kun ..yahh..disitu terus.."

"Nikmat kah ?"

Kenikmatan sudah merenggut kesadaran Tetsuya. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah mendesah dan meracau agar Akashi mempercepat gerakannya.

"Lebih cepat ..hhh.."

"Jangan salahkan aku bila kau tidak bisa jalan setelah ini"

" Akhh! Yahh..terus ahhhh..."

Seijuurou terus bergerak dengan kuat, memukuli kedua pantat itu hingga memerah, bunyi pertemuan kulit mereka menjadi pengiring kegiatan panas ini, keduanya sama-sama berpeluh, saling menikmati dalam kegiatan.

Merasa bosan dengan posisi ini, Akashi menarik tubuh Tetsuya sehingga ia terduduk dipangkuan, dengan membelakanginya, Seijuurou tetap menumbuk titik kenikmatan yang sudah dia hafal letaknya dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggul ramping , serta mengecupi punggung putih Tetsuya yang basah akibat berkeringat.

"Akhhh...Seijuurou-kun ..nghhh..aku inginn..."

Tetsuya orgasme untuk yang kedua kali. Namun belum sempat mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya ia harus kembali dihentak-hentakkan hingga ranjang yang mereka pakai ikut bergoyang, Akashi. Menghisapi kulit Tetsuya hingga membiru keunguan, tak lama kemudian ia mendapatkan orgasme nya untuk yang pertama.

Sprema yang tersebut merembes keluar setelah mencabut penis nya, dapat ia rasakan friksi hangat setelah dirinya keluar. Tetsuya masih merasa lemas Akibat klimaks yang dialaminya tadi. Namun kedua matanya terbelalak ketika merasakan sesuatu mencoba kembali memasuki bagian bawahnya.

"Ini baru awal Tetsuya."

Dan merekapun melakukannya beberapa kali sebelum Akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan.

TBC

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa saya nulis apaaaan ??? (/-\\)

Maaf klo ada typo dan kata yang hilang, saya gk berani baca ulang adegan anu. XD


End file.
